Setting overview
Welcome to the wiki for my D&D setting! Though I began tinkering with it back when I played 3.5e, I am currently both adapting my original ideas and continuing to develop new ones to work with 5e. The most important question to address is: what is the atmosphere of this setting? And honestly, I think there isn't one single answer to this. I like to think of Orthonia as something of a mosaic, with each piece inspired by different works of fiction, including other D&D settings. I originally conceived of Orthonia as something of an "alternate" version of a default generic setting like Greyhawk - a lot of the original elements were copied wholesale from Greyhawk, in fact - but it eventually evolved to encompass a lot more than that. It's not overly gritty like Eberron, but there can be plenty of grit to enjoy, and it's not excessively dark like Ravenloft, though it can be horrifying if you want it to be. It's a very malleable setting that I think most everyone can appreciate. Despite the setting's diversity, there are still a few principles I use that I need to express. For one, I am trying to keep the setting core-only, with little actual homebrew, at least for the time being. When I've fleshed out as much of the setting with core material as I am satisfied with, I may begin to delve into supplementary material, including additional homebrew. For now, though, almost everything mechanical that's necessary to play in this setting can be found in the core books. Another thing I'm doing for this setting is trying to resurrect some of the flavorful rules that disappeared between 3.5e and 5e. Paladins have to be lawful again, positive and negative energy are back in the game, and more. These changes will be outlined in the Setting rules page. I will try to keep the changes simple and punchy, so that they don't confuse players or disrupt gameplay too much. I am also building this as a setting where magical items and artifacts are relatively rare. Potions (which aren't "magical" by the same, strict definition) and scrolls are still in relatively high supply (where applicable in the world), and most PC parties should be able to come across a few spell wands without too much trouble, but other magic items and equipment pieces will be harder to find, and they will never be available for purchase from any old corner general store. I think this is in step with 5e's apparent philosophy on magic items, though I was planning to implement it back when I was designing this setting for 3.5e. My philosophy as a DM is that PCs are "special snowflakes" - in this world, not everyone has both the willpower and the capacity to become as an adventurer, let alone succeed as one. Most NPCs are no higher than 6th level characters, and even the notable figures such as archmages and high clerics would probably be around 12th level at the highest. If you guide a PC beyond that, you are making a figure who has the potential to leave a lasting mark on this world's history. That's all I have to say about the setting in general for now. Check out the other pages for specific info, and once again, welcome!